


Lights Out!!

by Cadpig_WritesSomeStories



Category: The 7D
Genre: Delightbottom, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jolly Royals, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories/pseuds/Cadpig_WritesSomeStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a windy and dark night in Jollywood. The heavy breeze causes all the candles in the Castle to burn out leaving the entire place pitch black. While the Queen doesn't really mind the darkness, Starchy on the other hand is TERRIFIED of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out!!

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the episode "Which Witch Is Which?" (try saying that 5x fast), I found it kinda funny and adorable knowing Starchy is afraid of the dark (Even though I believe we have seen him in the dark numerous of times in other episodes without freaking out. One being an example "Buckets") Anywho, I guess after seeing that episode I decided to make a little drabble out of it. This story would take place hours before Duplicate Hildy would take over as Queen. Anyway Enjoy the story!

LIGHTS OUT!!

Who knew it would be a windy night. Every candle inside the castle had been blown out so that meant the castle was pitch black with the moon being the only source of light. It was currently night time in Jollywood so this wasn't a major problem for the queen since it was her bedtime anyway. And her pets, Sir Yipsalot and Squire Peckington, did not mind the dark too much since their vision was a little bit better in the night than the people's. Everyone was fine with the dark, well almost everyone at least.

Lord Starchbottom, the queen's loyal advisor, lay in bed hidden under the covers shaking quite violently. He hated the dark. He was scared of it. "M-mommy…" he whimpered. Oh how he wished he had been with his mother at the moment. His mother would comfort every time it was dark in his former home. He slowly revealed his face to the pitch blackness since hiding under the covers for such a long time had become suffocating. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Nothing. It was like a void in Starchbottom's room. He whimpered and sat up quickly. Where are the 7D with those Night Light Stones?! He thought. He had grown very impatient with those dwarves...then again, when was he EVER patient with them?

He reached his hand over to his nightstand to look for a match to relight his candle. Got it. Quickly but carefully, Starchbottom dug into the box and felt one match left. He took it out and struck it. He sighed with relief seeing the small flame light. As if the clouds had heard his sigh of relief, a strong gust of wind blew through his window and blew out the flame. Once again, the blackness engulfed Starchy's surroundings. Starchbottom started hyperventilating and let out an ear piercing scream. Queen Delightful had awoken from the scream and sat up quickly. She saw nothing but the dark. "Huh? What's going on?" She carefully stepped out of her bed and trudged to her door.

Lord Starchbottom hugged his pillow tightly and muttered to himself over and over to attempt to pacify himself. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Mother's always here. There's nothing to be afraid of. Mother's always here. There's nothing to be afraid of. Mother's always-" Starchbottom heard the door open and the sound of footsteps coming his way. He gasped and closed his eyes waiting for whatever it was to grab him, that was until he heard the Queen's voice. "Lord Starchbottom? Lord Starchbottom, are you alright?" His head shot up and he smiled. He was so relieved and a bit surprised that Queen Delightful had come to check on him.

She was in her usual night attire and was holding a fully lit candle in her hands. "Your majesty!" He said loudly, a bit too loudly as he noticed the Queen had cringed a little at the sudden burst of volume. "I mean...I'm alright your majesty." Starchbottom said in a more hushed tone. The Queen smiled a small smile but that faded quickly. "Were you screaming just now?" Starchbottom had froze. Did I wake the queen?! Is that why she's here? He swallowed "I'm so so sorry your majesty! I didn't mean to wake you!" "No no it's fine Lord Starchbottom. It's just…" Queen Delightful rested the candle holder on his nightstand and sat down herself at the foot of his bed.

"Why were you screaming?" She asked. Lord Starchbottom scooted towards her. "Well I umm...the wind...and then the candle and then the-" "the dark." She finished. "Well...yes your majesty." The Queen sighed. "Poor Starchbottom." She combed her fingers through his hair. "Do you need a hug?" Lord Starchbottom blushed at the question. "I...your majesty...I…" The Queen didn't give Starchy time to respond. She wrapped her arms around his torso which caught Starchbottom by surprise. "You poor thing. Would you like me to stay with you for tonight?"

Starchbottom was now red as a tomato. He was shocked at the Queen's sudden gesture of affection. And that question she just asked. "Did she ask if she could stay with me?!" he thought to himself. He didn't know whether this question was out of sympathy or just out of annoyance to get him to be quiet for the night. Whatever it was, he wanted someone to stay with him to know that he was safe in the dark. So he slowly wrapped his own arms around Queen Delightful and hugged her back tightly. "Yes, that would be very nice your majesty." Delightful rubbed Starchbottom's back, soothing him as he sighed relief. He finally relaxed in her embrace.

The hug lasted for about 2 minutes. They sat in silence in the meantime. The Queen pulled away from the hug with her hands still on his waist. Starchbottom didn't want the hug to end. He felt so comfortable and safe in the Queen's arms. They were now staring into each other's eyes. Lord Starchbottom had his hands on her shoulders and he squeezed them. The Queen looked down. "Well, I suppose we should get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." "Yes your majesty." The Queen blew out the candle and it was once again pitch black. Starchy gasped and whimpered. Delightful hugged and hushed him. "It's okay Lord Starchbottom. I'm here." They were now lying down on his bed. Starchbottom felt a lot more relaxed now with the Queen's comforting presence. He smiled feeling that a dear friend had actually cared enough to spend the night with him. Queen Delightful's caring personality resembled his mother's. A sweet caring sympathetic soul who wanted nothing but the best for her children. And that was the case for the Queen. She wanted everyone in Jollywood to be happy. Especially ones closest to her.


End file.
